Once Upon a Dream
by PouringRain-BlazingStorm
Summary: His voice rose so that it echoed across the hall, "the prince shall not prick his finger and die, but fall into a deep sleep that can only be woken by true loves first kiss." The queen looked down at her youngest. "What about his eyebrows? Can you not fix them?" Gilbert rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, he's on his own with those." Twisted version of Sleeping Beauty EngxOC redone


Hey so I had quite a few chapters written for this, 17+, but I was slowly losing inspiration for that path I had taken. So I have decided to redue to story from the beginning. I apologize to those who were reading it before but I just feel like this deserves my best.

So, I'm gonna be changing the plot and some of the characters so that it fits better.

I hope that to those who had been reading before will read the new, revamped version. I promise it will be better than before. And to those who are just joining us, happy reading!

PR-BS

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, lived a beautiful queen and her handsome king. The king and queen ruled over a peaceful kingdom and were praised by their citizens daily for their good and righteous ways. The king and queen were fair in their ruling and held monthly gatherings with the heads of all the villages they ruled over. Many other monarchs from neighbouring lands mocked them, saying how could they act so lowly like a commoner but the queen would only let out a mild mannered laugh and brush off the comment. If they didn't hold these meetings with their citizens how would they know how to help their people?

Yes, King Aldric and Queen Britannia were happy. They had a stunning kingdom, a majestic castle and four young sons, each bursting with talent. The only regret they had was that they longed for another child, a blonde child. See, the king and queen each had a head of what from far away looked like strung gold but their four sons (Ian, Aidan, Patrick and Collin) had varying shades of red hair. It was quite discouraging to the king and queen that their sons would take after their maternal grandmother and not their parents but the king and queen supposed it could be worse. After all, their sons had inherited striking green eyes from their mother and strong, lean builds from their father. And oh how they loved their sons so much. Though, still, the king and queen hoped that maybe, if they were lucky, they could produce just one more child (the queen prayed for a girl) to fill this need.

Months passed and Aldric and Britannia were delighted to hear that they were expecting a child. Their eldest son, Ian, had just turned six and the youngest, Collin was almost two. It would be the perfect time to add another to the family. The queen was beside herself with joy and fluttered around the castle during the day taking care of her children and overseeing the domestic duties of the castle. The king, never one for showing his emotions, kept to his duties managing the knights, trading and other essentials that would keep the kingdom running smoothly. He too was excited for another child, his children certainly kept him young with all their running about. Soon every village began to celebrate. Their beloved king and queen were expecting another little royal. Though it was months before the birth, planning had already begun for the child's christening. All were looking forward to the arrival; none more excited than the king and queen themselves.

The last bit of summer ended and soon fall and winter had come and gone. A new year was ushered in and in the beginning of spring, towards the end of April the queen gave birth to a beautiful blonde baby boy with green eyes like that of the spring grass. He was named Arthur, a good strong name just like his father and brothers had. The day of his christening was set; many were invited to the lavish party that would be held. The young babe would be presented to his people, his first royal party.

The guest list was extravagant. Kings and queens, dukes and duchesses, barons and their baronesses, merchants from the top of their trades and knights and their squires, all were invited to come and look upon the baby. There were four names on the guest list that were extra special. These four happened to be fairies. Three were in good confidence with the king and queen and one fairy that studied the darker arts but did good deeds also. The queen addressed all the invitations herself and watched as they were taken away to be sent to their intended recipients. The three good fairies were great friends and lived together. They received theirs two days after they were sent. They were more than pleased to attend and began to think what gifts they should bestow upon the tiny child. The last fairy, having heard that there would be a party for the child waited in anticipation for the invitation to arrive. One day, two days, three days passed and the fairy grew frustrated. How dare they not invite him! Did they know who he was?! How arrogant of them. He could turn them all into toads or flowers and laugh as he watched them died in a winter frost. Oh as the days went by and the party grew nearer and nearer he spent his time delving deeper into hate and anger. He decided that invitation or not he would show up for that party and bestow that little brat with a gift of his own. Yes, he thought, that would teach them not to be so arrogant.

Three weeks after his birth, Arthur's christening was held. All gathered around as the king and queen, held the little baby and thanked their guests. Jesters played tricks, musicians sang songs, knights showed their skills and everyone was in good cheer. At nightfall fireworks were set off in the sky, bright greens and blues, reds, gold and purples lite the night sky. After dinner the guests lined up and came forth to present the king and queen with their gifts. Some were of the purest gold, while others opted for silver. Merchants gave exotic goods, blacksmiths gave tiny armoury, poets spoke poems and on and so forth it went.

The three good fairies went last. They stood shoulder to shoulder and bowed and when they rose you could see their contrast in looks. The one on the left had blonde hair like the sun's rays with blue eyes like that of the summer pond. His skin was fair and he was more beautiful than most in that room. His rosy lips were pulled into a soft smile. The middle fairy had brown hair like the dirt that covered the forest floor and with green eyes that matched the leaves of the oak. Tanned was his skin like he had been kissed by the sun. A broad grin was plastered on to his face. The last fairy had hair whiter than the winter snow and eyes redder than raspberries. His skin was pale like the porcelain of a child's doll. He wore a smirk on his dusted pink lips.

The crowd stood transfixed on the three. It was like a spell had been cast on the entire room but soon they broke out of their daze only to watch as the three fairies began to argue.

"Ja, so I shall go first." The ghostlike one said in a cocky tone. The other two frowned.

"Non, I shall go first. My gift is better than yours."

"Pfft, no way Franny. My gift is way too awesome. Much more awesome than yours."

The blonde, Francis, narrowed his eyes at his friend. He would go first and that was final.

"Amigos, I want to go first!" Antonia exclaimed, only to be ignored by the other two. He pouted as he watched both Francis and Gilbert walk up to the baby's crib. He let out a laugh though when Francis tripped Gilbert and overtook him. The crowd gasped in horror. For such powerful beings they sure acted like immature children. The queen just smiled and the king rolled his eyes. After dealing with them for so long they grew used to their antics. Francis arrived to the crib first.

"Mon petit, I grant thee the gift beauty and grace."

Francis waved his hand and blue light danced around Arthur's sleeping head in the form of doves and roses. They drifted on the air until they landed around Arthur and slowly disappeared. The crowd watched in awe. It was a beautiful sight.

Before Gilbert could make his way up, Antonio skipped to the baby's side and shot a grim back to his scowling friend.

"Little Arturo, I grant thee the gift of song."

Antonio wiggled his fingers and green bars of music filled with all sorts of notes cascaded over the baby and into the crib. Light notes of a wonderful song played as Antonio gave his gift. He stepped back so that Gilbert could bestow his gift at last. But before Gilbert could make it to the babe's side a gust of wind as cold as the wind that blows on the peak of the highest mountain blew through the hall and cast it into darkness. Voices exclaimed in shock and before they could react the hall was relit by sickly green flamed candles. A dark shadow grew in the center of the room. It slowly morphed into a humanoid shape. The shadows fell back to reveal a tall man with sandy blond hair and glittering eyes the shade of an iris. Next to him stood a woman with long sandy hair and a face carved out of ice. The man walked forward, his long coat billowing behind him. The expression of the three fairies grew hard and they glared at the man, treating him like a wild animal ready to pounce. The king and queen stood tense by their thrones. The man just gave a childlike grin which drove fear into the hearts of those present.

Gilbert snarled, "What do you want Ivan? Why are you here?!"

The man, Ivan, turned his smile at Gilbert, "Just here to give my congratulations to the happy parents."

He turned back to Aldric and Britannia and with that eerie smile said, "I have to say though, I am quite insulted that I didn't receive a formal invite. I guess I'll just have to punish you for not sending one, da?"

The queen looked stuck between horror and confusion, "But I sent you an invite. I wrote it myself!"

"Ah, you say that now but Natalia, did we receive a letter?"

"No brother, we did not."

The cold woman sent a scathing glare to the king and queen. How dare they not invite her precious brother! She was just itching to show them their mistake.

"See. Natalia would have remembered if I had received one or not…now that I am here though, I might as well get down to business. Hear me well all of you standing here for I shall bestow not a gift but curse on this child!"

The queen began to sob and pull her other children in closer to her. They could do nothing to help Arthur in fear that Ivan would strike them down on the spot.

"On his twenty-third birthday he shall prick his finger on a knitting needle and die!"

To seal his curse, and just because he wanted to spite Francis, Ivan touched the tips of his fingers to Arthurs eyebrows. At once they transformed from thin blonde lines to a dark and thick mass, like two fat and fuzzy caterpillars crawled onto his brow and sat there. Francis let out a sharp exclamation of disgust and horror. With a childish laugh Ivan and Natalia left the hall leaving the chill they had brought. The queen looked close to fainting but her husband held her up. They rushed to their now cursed son side. They picked him up and cradled him, afraid to let him go. Gilbert stepped forward. He had yet to give his gift. He cleared his throat.

"Fear not for the awesome me has yet to give a gift," his voice rose so that it echoed across the hall, "The prince shall not prick his finger and die, but fall into a deep sleep that can only be woken by …by…guys help me out here!"

Francis and Antonio put their heads together and began to whisper. They pulled apart after a few seconds. Francis went up to his friend and whispered in his ear with a light smirk.

"Was?!" He raised a white eyebrow, "Oh fine. Where was I? Oh right…That can only be woken by true loves first kiss."

He raised his arms and sparks of red fell onto Arthur and his parents. The queen looked down at her youngest. "What about his eyebrows? Can you not fix them?"

Gilbert rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, he's on his own with those. Can't do anything about them."

It was lucky the king was holding Arthur because the queen fainted when she heard the words come out of the fairy's mouth.

The celebration was ended not long after. The king and revived queen tucked their oldest four into their bed to sleep and then, with Arthur in the corner of a drawing room sat down and consulted the three good fairies. Hours passed until finally, with much grief upon the hearts of the king and queen, it was decided that Arthur would be taken to a secret location and raised by the three fairies. Then, on his twenty-third birthday he would return to the castle to rejoin his family.

The king and queen watched his sorrowful eyes as the fairies left the castle gates with a small bundle in their arms. Just as soon as they exited the castle grounds they disappeared into the night leaving an upset king and his sobbing queen.

* * *

So there is the prologue.

The next chapter will come out as soon as I can get it done. Midterms are done so all I have to do are finals and a report, nothing too bad.

Let me know what you thought!

See you soon!


End file.
